numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Again
Ten Again '''is the 66th episode of Numberjacks and the first fanon episode. One day, all the Numberjacks Zero to Nine are playing with their buddy blocks. The game was called "Make Ten". Nine and One work together to make their ten blocks. Nine plus one equals ten. Eight and Two work together to make their ten blocks also. Eight plus two is ten. Seven and Three work together to get to ten. Seven plus three is ten. Six and Four work together to make ten. Six plus four is ten. Now the only two left are Five and Zero, who don't add up to ten. Three has an idea. She goes to the control room and uses brain gain to turn Zero into a five. It works. Now, Zero, being a male and lime Five, gets five lime buddy blocks. Five plus five is ten. Three goes back from the control room. But then the alarm rings. Three and Four go to the control room. Then the blue Five goes to the control room. Then Six comes to the control room. Agent 10 rings in. Agent 10 says that something was going wrong. "But not for long!" says Three. Agent 10 says that someone was playing Tic Tac Toe. There were nine squares. Suddenly one more square appears. Now there are ten. But then Agent 16 rings in. Agent 16 says that someone was looking at a spider and an octopus. But the spider gets two more legs. Now it has ten legs. Then the octopus gets two more tentacles. Now it has ten tentacles. "Get it, ''ten'''''tacles?" said Four. "I get it." said Three. Nine stops by and says "Wait, an octopus with ten tentacles? That would be a decapus.". "Oh." says Three. Then Agent 77 rings in. Agent 77 says that there was a rainbow that had seven colours. But it got three more colours: pink, brown and black. "Weird." said Three, Four, Five. Three asks if she can go on the mission. Five said "No, leave this to me.". Five goes to the launcher. The launcher song plays. Five gets in her launching pad. They count down from five to zero. Five lands on the number 35. Five jumps off. Five sees that a child said that nine is the last single-digit number, but now the child said ten is the last single-digit number. Five says "Oh no!". Another child used eight blocks to make a cube, but two more of the child's blocks appear on top of the cube and now it's not even a cube anymore. Five heard music saying "lucky number seven" but now it's saying "lucky number ten". Six says "Oh no!". Five agrees with Six. Three, Four and Six see someone wearing a lot of white. Five does too. Five says "Oh no, the Numbertaker!" The Numbertaker song plays. Agent 54 rings in just to tell them that the Numbertaker is also adding fours to sixes without showing them a picture. Five sees a dice that goes up to six spots, but it now goes up to ten spots. Three says "Well, I'm going to the Brain Gain machine already, but it's not for the mission. It's to turn Zero back into a zero." "Okay." says Six. Three says " Turn Five into a zero" like three or four times. The lime Five turns back into Zero. Then there are lots and lots and lots of nines turning into tens. And lots, lots, lots of more eights turning into tens. Five worries. Five imagines an upside-down six. It was called a nine, but then it was called a ten. And also she imagines two circles being on top of each other. It was an eight, but then people started calling it a ten. She imagines there being a calendar. There wre seven days in a week, but then it turned into ten days in a week. Five stops imagining. The Numbertaker shows a sign that read "I am going to double all the fives and turning then into tens." Then he shows another sign that says "starting with...". Then he shows a third sign. All the third sign had was a picture of Numberjack Five. He sucks up Five and she turns into Ten. The Numbertaker transfroms into a magical person. He used his magic wand to turn Five lime with a purple border. Six says "Too bad we don't have a Numberjack Five anymore, but it's good we now have a Numberjack Ten.". Three goes into the Brain Gain meachine. She turns Five back into her normal colour and turn back into a five. It works. Zero comes in the Control Room as a villain and turns one Numberjack Five into two Numberjack Fives. Than Six turns the second Numberjack Five into a Ten, but keeps the first Numberjack Five exactly the same. Than even more fives double up and become ten. And more and more and more and more fives become tens. But then Three goes into the Brain Gain machine and turns some of the tens back to nines. Then she turns some other tens back to eights. And she turns one Numbertaker into zero Numbertakers. Than she turns some more tens back into sevens. Than she turns some of the rest of the tens back into sixes and finally, the rest of the tens back into fives. Three comes out of the Brain Gain machine. They all shout "Hooray!". Five and Ten fly back to the sofa. Three, Four, Five, Six and Ten look back at the problem and review it. They all say "Yay!". Then they go back to playing. Four asks the viewer if they can count past ten. The episode ends. Category:Episodes with the Numbertaker